


rodrikstark's drabbles

by rodrikstark



Series: rodrikstark's 100-word drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Artist Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Angst, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Filipino reader, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pining, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Reader Has Powers, Reader-Insert, Slow Dancing, Snow, Snowball Fight, Stark Expo, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Fluff, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Teacher Steve Rogers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Winter, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodrikstark/pseuds/rodrikstark
Summary: a place to collect drabbles i post on my tumblr :)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: rodrikstark's 100-word drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186310
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. black eye (small! + college art student!steve x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> summary: steve has an important crit in a couple of hours, but there’s an issue.

“Hold still,” you admonish. 

“I am,” Steve insists, scrunching his nose and fidgeting in his stool, further proving your point. “It tickles.”

You paint the pale makeup carefully under his right eye, covering up the dark bruise beneath his long eyelashes. “Wouldn’t even have to do this if you just stopped getting into bar fights, stupid.”

“He had it coming,” he mutters. He reaches out and tugs at your hips, until you’re between his knees. You concentrate extra hard on blending out the makeup.

“You’re lucky I’m so good at color matching.”

Steve smiles. “I’m lucky for lots of reasons.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to me on tumblr! @rodrikstark


	2. reinvent the wheel (you're steve's date to the stark expo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where steve doesn’t have such a crappy date to the stark expo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reader’s physical features aren’t described but yall better not assume she’s white just because this is the 40s!! i write all my readers imagining women of color :)

_“...Your automobile won’t even have to touch the ground at all.”_ Howard Stark’s voice booms around the expo hall.

You tilt your head. “How would you brake if you’re not touching the ground?” you wonder under your breath.

Your date Steve chuckles at that. You like his smile; he’s cute. Shyly, you take the popcorn he offers you, then turn to watch Stark’s theatrics with a frown.

There’s a flash, then the car sparks and thuds to the ground. Startled, you tuck into Steve’s body.

“That was scary,” you whisper.

“I got you,” he reassures, rubbing your back. He blushes.


	3. there'll be days like this (shoveling snow with steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it snowed last night.
> 
> full title: (my mama told me) there'll be days like this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from dermot kennedy's "days like this"

With a firm hold on the handle of the shovel and feet planted on the pavement, Steve pushes forward, clearing an entire length of your driveway in fifteen seconds.

Something small slaps the back of his jacket, right between his wide shoulders. The snowball lands behind him with a splat.

He turns to you, just in time to see you brushing off your gloves and wiping a grin off your face.

“Oh, you’re in so much trouble,” he warns cheekily, dropping the shovel and grabbing a handful of snow.

“Steve, no, wait!” you yelp, as he chases you down, laughing.


	4. firebringer (reader has fire powers; bucky comforts her)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hi! Could you please write something for Bucky where he and the reader get into a massive fight and her power is something to do with fire coming out of her hands? And of course she gets incredibly angry so she literally starts burning so they have to lock her up alone in a room, and she's crying from the amount of pain she's in and tries to yell for Bucky to help her, but he can't so he just stays in front of the door telling her that he can't do that? And he waits until she's calmed down to open the door and hug her and they're both crying? I'm sorry it's so long!! Thank you!!

The heavy metal door clangs open the second Bucky calculates that it’s cool enough to enter the room. Still, he’s sweating by the time he reaches you, kneeling next to you on the floor.

"Did I burn you?“ you ask, eyes stinging as your vision clears.

"Just be glad part of me’s vibranium,” he huffs softly, tenderly stroking your reddish arm with his left hand. “You okay?” You glance up, seeing his eyes shine with tears.

"I’m sorry.“ You sniffle. "Shoulda listened.”

“Nah, you’re fine,” Bucky insists, your prior argument, your flaring anger, far from his mind now. “We’re fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of my 200 follower celebration on tumblr :)


	5. dancing under red skies (valentine's dancing date with stevie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: hear me out! valentine’s day dancing date with steve

You stare, dumbfounded at Steve's smirk as he confidently leads you in an unhurried, swaying circle. He maintains a steady rhythm, practically a miracle.

"Where'd you learn to dance?" you wonder aloud.

"I asked Tasha to teach me." He shrugs.

You blink. "She's like, a dance major."

"Well, if you think I'm gonna learn from some amateur when it's—" You peck him on the lips, giggling as he continues, "—Valentine's Day, then…" He can’t keep going, because you keep kissing him. Both of your feet falter for a moment.

"Now I'm off beat." He shakes his head, smiling. "Distractin' me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [john mulaney voice] now i've thrown him off his rhythm
> 
> part of my 200 follower celebration on tumblr :)


	6. gently down the stream (rowboat date with steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For 100 words drabble can I ask for Steve and going on a boat he's rowing for valentines? Or just going out shopping with him!

You lean against the back of the boat, cushioned by your life vest. You stare openly at Steve’s flexing arms.

He chuckles. “You wanna row?”

You admire his biceps. “Nah, you can handle it right? Super soldier?”

He cocks his head. Then, he yanks the oars several times, tripling your speed. “Stevie!” you squeak, hands scrambling to grab the hull. Still, you stumble off your little bench and into his chest.

He stops; the boat slows to a pleasant glide over the water, the sun warm overhead.

You pout. “You did that on purpose.”

He laughs, kissing your forehead. “Maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of my 200 follower celebration on tumblr :)


	7. then he smiles (elementary school teacher!steve rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: i kinda got inspired from new girl, but, steve and reader are both elementary teachers that pine after each other 🥺 what do you think
> 
> full title: then he smiles (and where else can i go?)

“I’m the line leader!” your student Jenna cheers.

As you grin at your little ones fidgeting in the hallway, you glimpse Steve through the closed door of his classroom.

He looks around at his students, their hair mussy from napping earlier. He reads from a propped-up picture book, wide-eyed and expressive.

Steve catches your eye for a moment, still reading. A fit of giggles erupts from his audience at his words, and he bursts into a smile that feels so intimate, you have to look away.

“Are we going to lunch now, Miss?” Jenna asks.

You nod absent-mindedly. “Let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of my 200 follower celebration on tumblr :)


	8. kamayan (steve rogers x filipina!reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: OMG CONGRATS ON 200 FOLLOWERS BABES!! I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!! May I request a drabble with Steve x Filipino!Reader where he surprises her with a kamayan feast for Valentines Day? Thank you 🥺
> 
> 👉👈

You’ve barely toed off your work shoes when Steve rushes behind you, shielding your eyes.

“Steve,” you giggle. He leads you toward the dining room, which smells unmistakably of Filipino food. “Takeout?” 

“Some of it.” He removes his hands.

Green banana leaves cover every inch of your small table. You see artful piles of white rice, fried fish, tomatoes and mangos and—

“But, I did cook the _inasal_.” 

You turn to him. “That’s my favorite,” you whimper, blinking away tears.

Hesitantly, he explains, “I called your parents. Wanted to cook it the way you like it.”

Overwhelmed, you embrace him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of my 200 follower celebration on tumblr :)


	9. protect and preserve (steve rogers x reader disillusioned with love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hi there!! I was wondering if you could do a Steve Rogers x reader with a reader who doesn’t believe in love/has lost faith in love? Like not really a shy reader (I love the way you write gutsy, confident readers!) but more with a reader who’s just been through a lot and feels like love is pointless. Ik this is super specific but I feel like Steve would be so sweet and supportive and slow with it. I love ur blog btw!!! Thanks!!

Exhaling unsteadily, you wiggle your toes, which you’ve tucked under Steve’s thigh. “I can’t believe you told me you loved me last night.”

He shuts his book, smiling gently at you.

You sniffle pathetically. “No, Steve, I... _can’t_ believe it.” You cross your arms—self-protection, not defiance. “What is there? To love about me?”

“You want a list? I could give you one.” He sounds earnest. “A long one.”

You cringe. “No.” It would all sound like lies to your ears.

“Then just... accept it.” You choke down a sob when he pulls you into his arms. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of my 200 follower celebration on tumblr :)


	10. saboteur (teaching steve how to play just dance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: ok I know I just requested but I had another idea for your 100-word drabbles (if you have the time to write it!). could you do one where the reader is trying to teach Steve to play just dance? thanks in advance!!

Giggling, you slide a hand from Steve’s shoulder blade to his wrist, guiding his arm so he matches the movements of the figure on the screen.

He spins away from you, narrowing his eyes. “I thought you wanted me to learn this game.”

“I’m teaching you!”

“You’re  _ touching  _ me,” he accuses, poking your side playfully with the controller.

“You’re losing points as we speak, Rogers,” you say, gesturing to the screen even as he crowds you, moving you backwards until you stumble onto the couch. 

He tickles you, grinning. “You’re tryna sabotage me.”

“No, I’m innocent!” you cry gleefully. “Steve!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of my 200 follower celebration on tumblr :)


	11. cherry (jealous!steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Can you do a jealous Steve Rogers?? I’d die

“Wow, interesting— _Oh!_ Okay,” you yelp, waving feebly at the recruit as Steve steers you away with a firm hand on the small of your waist.

“Little shit,” Steve grumbles, a possessive hand lowering to your hip.

“Aw, he’s a baby SHIELD agent,” you whine, as if you were just talking to a puppy. You try turning back towards what’s-his-name, but Steve doesn’t let you. “He didn’t know any better.”

Veering into an empty hallway, Steve thuds back against a wall and pulls you flush to his chest. “Don’t call him _baby_.”

You kiss away the pout on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of my 200 follower celebration on tumblr :)

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on tumblr! @rodrikstark


End file.
